Becoming A Monster
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: AndersonxAlucard Alucard is turned into the human he was before he ever became a vampire and Seres dies because of this. Alucard turns back into a vampire. What was Anderson's part? Can Seres be saved by Alucard's return?


WARNING CONTAINS YAOI

"Vat vould it be like to turn a Vatican dog into a vampire?" the fat stomach of the major danced with his insane laugh, and he shot a bullet that hurtled towards Anderson. Anderson couldn't move out of the way as he struggled with the werewolf that accompanied the German major.

"Damn you!" Anderson's green eyes blazed in rage as he saw that he was not going to be able to get out of the way.

Suddenly the bullet struck something. Alucard laughed as the bullet buried itself in him. "Anderson can't become a vampire, that would be no fun!"

The Nazis was in shock. Then he laughed hysterically. "This is perfect! Did you think that that bullet vouldn't have any special properties for vampires?"

Alucard frowned but hacked up a handful of blood. Anderson watched in alarm as Alucard's body lost its shape and shrunk.

"What did you do?" Anderson yelled at the major but he stabbed the werewolf in the chest. The beast was unfazed and continued to attack the priest.

The major continued to laugh. "Turning a man into a vampire, it should turn a vampire into a man!"

Anderson froze as a small figure stood in Alucard's place. Black hair made the delicate, pale blue eyes of the child seem brighter and they glared at the major.

The major stopped laughing and his eyes widened and a smile split his face. "Voh, vat do ve have here?" He peered down at the small child. "Alucard?"

Alucard smiled darkly. "I don't know what you did…" the major and Anderson were shocked by the gentle voice, so different from the deep, foreboding one that they were used to. "…but it is very interesting." His eyes sparked. "Is it science? Magic? Tell me..what have you done to me?"

The major continued to smile. "Vah? Vell, all I did was turn you back into the human you vere before you died."

Alucard looked with interest at himself. "Ah, so I was a brat when I died?" He analyzed his small arms.

"You didn't know?" the major said with interest.

Alucard smile maliciously. "I died a long time ago…I had forgotten that I had ever been human. I didn't even know if I was male or female and I often changed my shape." He looked at his hands. "That's why this is incredibly interesting.

Anderson stared in shock at the little boy. The major's smile widened. "This will be even more interesting."

The boy looked up. "What will?" he said with a smirk.

"Your death." He snapped his fingers and the werewolf detached itself from Anderson and charged at Alucard. Alucard tried to move out of the way, but couldn't and a large, clawed hand threw him into the wall.

Alucard's small body was racked with coughs and blood poured down his face. The major, who was only a few feet away walked over to him. Alucard saw the German's feet stop in front of him and he looked up. The major's hand cupped his face, and his own was serious. "Is this really you? Alucard….."

Coughing up blood, Alucard smiled with bloody lips. "Seems to be that way, Major." The major wrenched the boy into the air by his throat. The small body twitched and hands gripped at the fat fingers that held his neck. Alucard's mouth opened, his eyes clouded, and he choked, shudders racking his body.

The major smiled as Alucard suffocated but screeched in pain as a bayonet pierced through his shoulder blade. The boy Alucard fell to the floor with a heavy thump. Anderson looked on with the head of the wolf in his hands as Alucard didn't get up. His heavy steps rebounded off the walls as he walked slowly over to the writhing major. Blood dyed his white suet crimson and poured down his arms.

"No…no! Don't come any closer! Vait!" he breathed in terror, and the man crawled away from the priest. Anderson looked on in disgust.

"How can you love war and kill so many if you yourself fear death?"

The major's body continued to shake.

"Feh…." Anderson stepped forward suddenly and stabbed another bayonet into the well fed body, unleashing from it a scream of agony. He did it again and again until the body fell quiet and blood soaked the floor. Anderson glanced at Alucard. The small body still lay crumpled on the ground and the major's blood slowly crept towards him, but it was pulled by gravity, not my any magical means.

Anderson dithered about the decision to kill the unconscious boy. He walked over to the body and picked it up, gripping the small white shirt. The defenseless face and lack of vampiric aura made up his mind and he carried the body from the blimp as it fell like a flaming star from the dark skies above a lifeless London.

He landed heavily on a building and began to make his way down. Anderson walked to the Hellsing estate in silence.

When he rapped on the door, he looked down at the boy's sleeping face and he didn't regret doing this. It took a minute before Integra and the mercenary leader Anderson recognized, opened the door.

"I saw the blimp fall. Was that just you, or was Alucard there also? I should have heard word from him by now." She stopped as she noticed the child. "What are you doing here anyway? I'm grateful to for helping me earlier, but that doesn't mean that there will be any alliance between the Vatican and Hellsing. "

Anderson held out the boy with his hands under the child's small arms. "I came here to return this."

Integra gazed at it in silence.

"What the hell is this? It's a little boy." Pip said, peering closely at the sleeping face. "Why doesn't he wake up? Is he dead?"

"I don't know what to call it."

Both looked up from the boy to Anderson in surprise.

"Here's your vampire."

"What?" Integra gasped with Pip. "What in hell's blazes do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I just said, and I pay back my debt to him by returning him to you. He turned into a human because he shielded me from turning into a vampire." Anderson said matter of factly.

"How?" Intergra said in disbelief as she took the small body into her arms.

"Some kind of magic in a bullet the fat, German, major shot." Anderson looked down at the boy and noticed his eyelashes flutter. The body moaned, getting the attention of the others.

"Damn my head hurts." his breathing was a little raspy. Alucard touched his throat, and froze, noticing his situation. "Well, Master…I never foresaw this sort of situation. Me in your arms." Alucard said sarcastically.

Integra cried out and dropped him in shock.

"Ow! What was that for?" Alucard picked himself, weakly off of the ground.

"I'm sorry…." Integra whispered, her voice returning after such a violent surprise. "It really is you…Alucard." She added after a moment.

"Yes, it is." Alucard leaned against the wall and he turned his attention to Anderson.

"Why did you save me?" Anderson looked back at Alucard. "I would've died and you would have been free of me at last."

Anderson was quiet, almost feeling regret for saving Alucard.

Alucard looked the priest over and sighed. He tired to walk past the priest, down the steps, but fell and was caught by the priest. Small hands pushed the priest away. "Where do you think you are going?" Anderson asked as Alucard continued down the steps of the Hellsing estate.

"I'm going back to the blimp to find that gun." Anderson grabbed Alucard.

"Why would you do that?" Anderson said, confused.

Alucard glared at him. "Would you like to be as powerless and weak as I am when you have to protect those orphan children of yours?"

Anderson started and let go of Alucard. "How did you know?"

"You mentioned them at the museum, smart one. I could've killed them all a long time ago." Alucard said coldly. "Try not to mention your weaknesses in the presence of vampires."

Anderson didn't move, and neither did Integra. Pip suddenly scooped up the boy.

"Come here you little monster." He said as the boy squirmed. "If you push this mortal body much more it's going to die on you." Alucard continued to squirm.

"Let go of me! Damn it!" he kicked the man in the balls and fell to the ground.

Anderson picked him up with an iron grip. "Where should I put him?"

* * *

Anderson stared down at the black coffin with white letters scrolled on its lid. "Uh…" he hesitated. "Is this the best place for…."

"He doesn't have a normal bed." Integra interrupted.

"No! Damn beast! Let me go!" Alucard kicked at Anderson, grimacing in pain as his wounds shot needles of electricity through his nerves.

Anderson put him in and shut the door, latching it. A muffled protest was heard inside as little fists rammed the lid.

"He's kinda cute." Pip said with a crooked grin. "Though he could be a bit less violent."

"Why such a child though…why would he be turned into a human child?" Integra asked aloud.

"He turned to the way he was when he died, or so that's what the German said." Anderson answered her question. "I'm leaving now."

Integra hesitated, about to ask him to stay, but stopped herself. "Thank you, and goodbye." Anderson noticed this, but ignored it. His presence in the doorway was soon replaced by a bloody Walter.

Chaos erupted as Integra yelled at people to help carry Walter to the infirmary. A few hours passed and Anderson returned. He found Integra by Walter's bed side.

"Where is he?" Anderson asked and Integra gasped.

"He's still in there. I completely forgot."

Anderson grimaced at the expected response and he turned to the door. He walked into the room Alucard was in and noticed its deathly silence. The coffin creaked as he opened it and he found Alucard more unconscious than asleep, when he touched the body is was cold.

He walked into the infirmary and asked one of the attendants to take care of the boy. "Is he okay?" Integra inquired and Anderson glared at her.

"What is going on?" Walter asked from the bed, looking at the little boy Anderson was tucking into bed.

"This is Alucard." Integra said, gazing at the boy. Walter gawked.

"But he's not a vampire!"

At this, Alucard woke up with a start and he shivered. "Ma..Master! You can't..pu…put me in a…da..damn coffin in a…freezing dungeon!....I'm a..alive ri..ght now!" Alucard's teeth were chattering and he fell under the blankets.

Integra was alarmed. "I'm sorry, Walter was injured and we forgot."

Alucard looked at Walter. "How…di..d that happen?" His voice became steadier as he warmed.

"The werewolf from fifty years ago."

Alucard glanced at Anderson and then back at Walter and sat up. "So…you lost,…but you didn't…die? Anderson killed..the werewolf…I saw."

"You killed him?" Walter asked Anderson in wonder.

Anderson ignored him and pushed Alucard back down. "You're half dead, lay down." Alucard winced, then smirked at Anderson.

"I'm not one of your…orphaned children, Anderson. Stop treating…me like one,…it's sickening."

Anderson started and glared with disgust at Alucard and grabbed his throat. Alucard gasped in pain and Anderson let go. "I would kill you, but you're so weak it's sickening." Alucard held his throat and gasped for breath, but managed to smirk at Anderson again.

They glared at one another. Suddenly Alucard was gripped by a hacking cough. "Please leave!" the attendant yelled at Anderson. Anderson was shoved out the door. The door shut in his face. There were some protests from Integra at the rough way the attendant had handled the situation.

Not quite ready to leave, Anderson wandered the halls. This is how he discovered the body of Seres. He pounded on the door to the infirmary.

"What do you….!" The attendant didn't finish as she saw Seres. "My God! Bring her in."

Integra and the others in the room started. "Seres!"

"I see Hellsing is very poor at taking care of its children." Anderson said darkly and he put her on another bed. Alucard's eyes narrowed.

"This is because I'm human right now….If I turn back she'll probably revive." Alucard tried to get out of bed.

Anderson looked from Seres to Alucard and suddenly picked Alucard up. "Fine, I'll take you to the blimp, monster." Alucard was shocked and looked in curiously at Anderson's face. They left with the attendant yelling in protest.

The mercenary sighed and blew out a plume of smoke. "I'll miss the cute Alucard."

Another plume of smoke rose into the sky from the smoldering ruin that was once the Nazi blimp. Anderson let Alucard down and he immediately began to rummage through scorched material. Anderson watched for a moment.

"Can you even turn back into a vampire?"

Alucard stopped what he was doing. "What do you mean?" He looked at Anderson.

"You have to be a virgin and although your current body is now that of a human child, it's the same body you've had for hundreds of years as a vampire."

Alucard began to look for the gun again, pulling out a random gun and hissing as it burned his fingers. He sucked on them for a second. "And why would I not be a virgin even though I've lived as a vampire for so long? Blood is enough, vampires don't really desire sex often."

Anderson was slightly surprised, but was disappointed. This meant that Alucard really would turn into a monster of a vampire again. "I'll have to kill you when you become a vampire."

Alucard smiled without stopping. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He pulled out a head. His face was blank he threw it in a pile of body parts. "Where are you?" he said to the gun somewhere in the ruins.

Anderson threw an unidentifiable body part behind him. Alucard noticed.

"There's a pile. Throw them in the pile."

"Why." Anderson looked up from his work, about to throw another body part away.

"You Catholics…don't you like to bury your dead?"

Anderson glared. "But these are heathens, they are not Catholic."

Alucard's pale eyes flashed. "You guys are so heartless."

"What?" Anderson roared.

"Heathens….you hate them because they do not believe in your God."

"Atheist!" Anderson barked.

Alucard was unfazed. "I actually believe in your Hell, so I believe in your God."

Anderson was surprised. "Really? But the Hellsings are protestant."

"I'm not Catholic, Protestant, Baptist, Lutheran, Muslim, or Jewish. I just believe in the same God and Hell…with the exception of Judaism because they don't believe in Hell."

Scowling Anderson spat at him, "Then you are a heathen!"

"That's why I say you are heartless." Alucard looked at his blackened and burned hands, watching trails of blood drip down.

"Hey…" Anderson said.

Alucard sighed. "I'll have to continue tomorrow." He got up, exhausted.

"Why do you want to become a monster?"

Alucard turned to Anderson. "I already answered that. I need to protect something. Right now she has no one protecting her, so the faster I turn back the better." Alucard started to walk back to the Hellsing estate, but tripped and fell, cutting his hand on some sharp metal with a gasp and a curse. Anderson picked him up and they left, without a word of protest from Alucard.

"Anderson, can you stay with us until I turn back?"

This question caught Anderson off guard and he looked down at the little boy in his arms in amazement.

"If anyone wanted to come and kill us, it would be child's play. They would be up against only a handful of wounded humans. I can't protect my Master myself right now, but I can try other means of protecting her. Will you stay with us?" he said again and Alucard looked into Anderson's eyes.

Anderson didn't respond, but he didn't leave that night, though the attendant had a fit when she saw Alucard's hands. That night, he slept in the infirmary, alone with Alucard, as Walter slept in his own room.

A gasp woke him up and he saw Alucard sit up violently, panting.

"What is it." He said watching the boy.

Alucard turned his head away. "You're awake?"

"Thanks to you." He didn't take his eyes off of Alucard. "Nightmare? Must not have had one of those since the last time you were in that body."

"Why do you think vampires don't have nightmares?" Alucard still didn't look at Anderson.

Anderson was quiet.

"I have them all the time."

Anderson looked out the window to make sure he himself was awake. He saw the bright moon and looked back at Alucard, pondering what the boy had revealed. He got up and walked over to Alucard and saw tears shinning on his face in the moon light. Alucard had not noticed that he had gotten up and was startled when Anderson sat on his bed.

"What're you…." Alucard began but was stopped as Anderson patted his head. "Anderson, I…" Anderson pulled him close to himself like he did with the orphans when they had nightmares. He held the little boy with a tear plastered face and patted his head until he dozed in his arms and fell asleep. Then Anderson laid Alucard on his pillow and went back to his own bed.

That morning Anderson woke to find Alucard's face near his on his pillow, starring at him with his head resting on the back of his hands.

"Morning." Alucard smirked as the priest glared at him. Outside the window the sun was steadily rising. Alucard started for the door. "I'm going to the blimp."

Anderson glared at him again, but saw startled as the door opened, smacking Alucard in the face. Integra walked in and noticed Alucard with a bloody nose. "You two were fighting? Even now?"

"No, you did that just now." Anderson looked at her and she looked apologetically at Alucard.

"Breakfast is ready, if you would like some."

Alucard's stomach grumbled and Integra looked at him, remembering that he had to have human food too. The food was brought on trays into the room a few minutes later. Anderson began, but Alucard stared at his food.

"I don't even know what this stuff is." Alucard said as he took a bite of some cornflakes, ignoring the orange juice and cut up fruit. His eyes widened. "What is this? It's sweet!" he said looking at Integra before stuffing some more into his mouth.

Integra watched him, amused. "You like it?"

Alucard paused. "Blood is better when I'm a vampire, but I'm human so this is just as good for now." He continued to eat his cornflakes and jumped out of bed when he was done. "Bye."

The door opened into his face again to reveal Pip, who was startled to find Alucard cursing on the floor. Alucard kicked the door as he left.

Anderson took a while to find the little body digging inside the blimp. New piles of guns and body parts were forming. Anderson lifted a steel sheet that Alucard was struggling with. Alucard dug through what lay beneath it, without saying anything to Anderson. Suddenly Anderson sensed something strangely familiar and alien at the same time and he turned around and moved a charred bulky body. He found the strange gun, blackened but undamaged.

"Ah! Gimme!" Alucard scrambled over to Anderson and he took it from him. "Thanks Anderson."

Anderson was quiet.

"I'll go back to Hellsing before I use it tonight, in case it doesn't work."

Anderson grimaced slightly at the image. He followed Alucard back, slowly.

Alucard sat on his bed in the infirmary. Integra, Walter, and the mercenary were there also, standing by his bed.

"Where are you going to do it?" asked Pip, eying the gun. "And how do you know if you won't be committing suicide?"

Alucard laughed. "That's the whole point. I'm turning back into a vampire." Anderson grimaced by the door. "I'll go to the dungeon to do it, tonight."

"That's in a few hours."

"What's your point, Walter?"

"You should enjoy being human."

"Enjoy being…ah, I want the sweet bread, crunchy things in milk again. But other than that…I don't want anything."

"Enjoy the sun for once, do something."

"There's nothing to do. London is a graveyard. Remember?" Walter frowned when Alucard reminded him of this.

"I'm just saying you won't have another chance to be human."

"I don't care…I have no need or desire to be human." Alucard looked into the barrel of the gun. "Human's are weak and do not have the power to do what is necessary every time it is asked. As a monster I can do that."

The room was silent.

"How long have you been thinking like this, Alucard?" Integra said quietly.

"I always have. Because I know that it's true. Doing what is necessary, no matter what it is, will make me into a monster, but by doing that I have no regrets."

Anderson laughed. "That is your reasoning?"

Alucard glared at him. "Shut up." He said darkly. His pale eyes were cold.

The sun was slowly setting. Alucard got up and left the room. All knew where he was going, but they didn't follow, except for Anderson. He watched the child walk down the corridor, and he left the room after him.

In the dungeon, Alucard looked at his sarcophagus which looked cold and abandoned after being left open for the last day or so. He didn't know if it was quite night yet, but it was so dark down in the dungeon that it didn't matter. He pointed the gun to his heart and noticed that Anderson watched standing before him. Alucard glared at him and then smirked.

"You're too excited about killing me that you have to do it right as I turn? Why not just do it now?"

Anderson was quiet, watching Alucard. Alucard frowned at the intent eyes of the priest. Then he smirked, "When we see each other again, I'll be a monster and you will be my hunter." Alucard looked to his side and gazed at the blue eyes and the small body reflected. "Goodbye human. Die." He said to the mirror and it splattered with his blood as he pulled the trigger.

Alucard's body fell to the ground, losing its shape in the air and breaking like a wave of water on the floor. Blood and darkness rose in a pillar of smoke and solidified slowly, revealing red eyes and then Alucard's normal body. Alucard and Anderson stared at one another. Alucard smiled slightly. "Now it's easier to remember that I'm a monster. Eh, Anderson?"

Anderson didn't move. "Do you have nightmares in this form too?"

Alucard wasn't ready for this type of response and paused. "I already told you. Vampires can have nightmares, and I'm a vampire."

"So do you cry like you did last night?" Alucard flinched. He was silent, glaring at Anderson.

"Is that supposed to be a yes?" Anderson cocked his head as he looked at the silent Alucard, something new and different to him. "Why don't you say anything, Alucard?" He stepped closer to the vampire. "You are nothing like a child and then you are just like a child. You lie and make yourself up to be pretend creatures…"

"What do you mean?" Alucard said in confusion as Anderson stepped closer. He couldn't sense any violent intent behind Anderson's action, so he didn't move. Looking up at the green eyes of his enemy, Alucard waited to see what Anderson was doing.

Anderson took Alucard's face in his hand. "Are you not pretending to be a monster?"

"I am a monster." Alucard hadn't reacted when Anderson had touched him, he still waited with mild curiosity and confusion. They stood like that for a moment, then Alucard moved his head out of Anderson's hand and looked down from his face. "What are you up to, Anderson?"

Alucard jerked as he felt a hand ruffle his hair like the night before. "That's quite a reaction….you were able to fall asleep in my arms last night when I did this." He pulled the vampire closer to him. Alucard recoiled slightly and pushed out of the priest's grasp. He was still confused, and Anderson could see it in his eyes. He reached out and grabbed Alucard and kissed him. Alucard's eyes widened in astonishment and it took him a moment to react. He shuddered and pushed away, glaring at the green eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"You haven't realized? Alucard, Alucard….it's easy to figure out." He grabbed Alucard and kissed him again, but didn't let Alucard break away as he immediately resisted.

"Don't touch me!" he pushed away, but was held by the equal physical strength of the regenerator. When he noticed this he barred his teeth. "Let me go, priest. If I bite you I can…" he was cut off as Anderson kissed him again and held the kiss inside the vampire's mouth until he shuddered.

Alucard gasped and his chest rose and fell at a quickened pace. Anderson cupped Alucard's face and looked into his inquiring eyes. He ran his fingers down the vampire's pale cheek and down his neck to his shoulder which twitched when Anderson's hand came to rest inside his shirt. Alucard wasn't looking up at the priest. "Anderson….?" he growled.

Alucard shuddered as he felt the man's lips on his face and then their cheeks meet as Anderson's face moved to Alucard's neck. "Vampires bite at the neck, eh? What would it mean for me to bite you?" He licked Alucard's throat and Alucard twisted in the priest's arms.

"Stop this, what are you trying to accomplish?" Alucard demanded, glaring at Anderson whose eyes moved up to his.

"Why not use your magic, vampire?"

"Wha….?" Aluard started to say, but Anderson knocked him down. They faces were inches apart, and Alucard looked up at Anderson in wonder. Anderson kissed him, and Alucard's body automatically shivered and recoiled. He started to release his form, but Anderson had been waiting for this and he stabbed a thin silver dagger wrapped with a scripture, into Alucard's chest.

"Damn it, what are you doing, Anderson?" Alucard yelled as his form stopped shifting. Anderson covered Alucard's mouth.

"Shush….you needn't be so loud, Alucard. Nothing to be afraid of."

Alucard's eyes flashed and he almost bit the priest but another dagger with a scripture attached to it was pushed into his chest, and he froze. He coughed up a little blood, and glared at the man on top of him. Anderson removed his own shirt and Alucard felt uncomfortable. "Anderson…." Alucard warned. "Stop."

Anderson ignored him and slipped off Alucard's coat and other clothes, slowly. He touched Alucard's face again, and then his chest. The cold body was alarming to his nerves and he took off the vampire's pants. Alucard glared at Anderson in silence as he was stripped. "Perverted priest."

Anderson smirked and licked Alucard's cheek close to his eye so that he closed it and the vampire moved away from Anderson. Anderson held his face close to Alucard's until the vampire became slightly nervous. Then Anderson touched Alucard's body a little more roughly, listening to Alucard's quickening breath. Anderson licked Alucard's chest, moving his tongue more slowly as he reached his stomach, making Alucard start. "Mm..n…Anderson…you..n..need to stop this…you're mad." He breathed and then Alucard jerked as Anderson's hand traveled up his inner thigh.

Alucard gasped and kicked at Anderson who caught the leg with his own and pinned it down. He looked down at the practically panting vampire and smiled, causing the vampire to glare in response. Anderson kissed Alucard suddenly, gripping his hair with the hand that wasn't touching his thigh. He licked Alucard's lips, making them tremble once. "You..!" Alucard started before his words were swallowed by another kiss, and his mouth was ravaged as Anderson gripped him. Alucard's entire body shuddered violently and Anderson pumped, feeling Alucard slowly harden. As Alucard noticed this happen, periodic tremors ran down his body.

Anderson's lips didn't leave Alucard's and his hand released the vampire's hair and caught a hand that flew out at him, crushing it to the floor. The hand felt small in his own and he licked Alucard's lips to have them tremble and to hear Alucard's unsteady voice.

Once Alucard was completely hard he let go and pulled away to survey the vampire. Alucard's eyes were closed but he opened them to glare at Anderson as he pulled at his waist. Alucard shifted away from Anderson, but Anderson took this chance to push Alucard so that his back was to the priest. The vampire's shoulders jerked as Anderson kissed the back of his neck and ran his fingers over his chest.

Alucard supported himself off of the ground by his arms, but they were unsteady and trembled with the sensations that wracked his nerves. His jaw tightened as he felt Anderson spread his legs. Then he gasped as the priest entered roughly and couldn't help but moan as he moved. Blood ran down Alucard's thigh and he trembled and couldn't manage to bite down on the fingers that came into his mouth, and his breathing couldn't be leveled.

"Ahh….!" Alucard's body shuddered again under Anderson who kissed his back as he moved, admiring the rushed breaths of the vampire under his control, especially since it was a vampire like Alucard. The hand moved from Alucard's mouth, and cupped his face again, hungrily feeling his trembling, and Anderson smiled as he turned the face so that he could see Alucard's closed, but watering eyes. He laughed once and continued, the priest's heart captured by lust and desire.

**************

Alucard lay on his stomach on the ground. Anderson pulled him up closer to him with his back touching his chest, and he yanked out one of the scriptures and then the other. The kiss marks on Alucard's body steamed and dissolved, as did the small dagger wounds, only more slowly. Alucard's breaths still came faster than normal as the priest then embraced him more tightly. He kissed Alucard behind the ear and the vampire's head jerked away.

Anderson pulled away and stood up, getting dressed. Alucard remained where he was for a little longer. The he laughed, his face hidden beneath his hair. "Really, Anderson…What have you done?" Anderson was quiet and then smirked.

"I became a monster." Alucard stopped laughing and leered at Anderson as he got up and then grabbed his own clothes. Anderson walked out the door while Alucard got dressed. As he went to the main entrance he noticed the blonde vampire talking and being quite lively in the company of Integra, the butler, and the mercenary. He laughed as he walked out the door. They had forgotten about their monster again, he thought to himself.


End file.
